


She Woke Me Up

by 104vets



Series: What Pieck Wants, What Pieck Gets [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, Mentions of the 104th, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Story-Telling, lullaby, mentions of the vets, non-binary!Hange Zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104vets/pseuds/104vets
Summary: Levi dreads and so Levi talks.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: What Pieck Wants, What Pieck Gets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	She Woke Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> get my life together, i said as i write another self-indulgent levihan-pieck installment to my series 
> 
> and also bcs i miss the 104th a little bit too much and i have to deliver both for my LH and SC stan self

Levi deadpans and tries his best not to frown and scowl when his spouse turn their back on him just because their "left arm feels numb", and proceeds to hug their pillow. Seeing how Hange fall back to sleep, Levi adjusts, trying to hug said lover as he's closing his eyes—

_Wait._  
  


_Something just don't feel right._

He sighs, trying to shake off the feeling and maybe it's just because his spouse is not facing him while sleeping. So once more, he closes his eyes but the unsettling feeling is still _there_ ; present, and ever bugging him.   
  


_Is Pieck okay?_  
  


He lies on his back, wanting to check on his daughter, but maybe it's his overthinking tendencies regarding his child but he won't say that out loud. Cussing in his mind, he decides to get up their shared bed and then walk to Pieck's nursery room. Just in time he's gotten a hold of the door knob, Pieck started crying.   
  


Entering the room with urgency, he gently carries Pieck who stretches out her little arms to him, hugging his neck as she cries her heart out tonight for whatever reason. "Ssh, my pretty baby, papa is here." He says in the most relaxed tone he possibly could ever do.   
  


He starts caressing her back while doing a little side-by-side steps, hoping to calm her down but his daughter cried more and clutched on his shirt more, bringing in a rush of panic through Levi as he unconsciously tries to hum a lullaby he always hear from Hange when he had difficulties sleeping and for when they try to put Pieck to sleep. 

He doesn't have the best voice, he knows, but he has to try for his daughter.   
  


"My pretty Pieck, what's wrong?" He asks while he cradles her in his arms, reaching for the bottle of milk Hange has prepared every night just in case she cries, and now that she is, he tries feeding it to Pieck— who unfortunately shakes her head and cries more.   
  


_Damn it, how do Hange calm this thing—_

_Fuck you, Levi, what_ thing _? This is literally_ your _daughter._  
  


"Ssh, it's okay, Pieck. I'm here, papa won't leave you." He shushes as he brings back the bottle atop the table beside her crib, "Do you want me to tell you a story?" With the mention of the last word, Pieck slows down with her crying as Levi smiles while he wipes her tears away. Blinking, Pieck gives him a slow nod.   
  


"Let's start with your uncles, huh?" Levi says, "Your uncle Erwin was the first one who bet that the one your mama is carrying is a girl. Well, he always likes to bet, I think he wouldn't be able to breathe if he didn't freak—" Levi clears his throat, "if he didn't bet once a week or so. But yeah, he was right, when we got the ultrasound and discovered we have a baby girl, he took it upon himself to almost shoulder all fees as if your parents don't have jobs and can't provide for you.   
  


"But he is your parents' best friend, he officiated us when your mama wanted to elope but he was able to persuade them for a mini ceremony _after_ it. I think you should take it on yourself to be the one who convinces and persuades him to do stuff for you." Pieck smiles and Levi holds back a laugh, "That's right, I know you can do it."   
  


Kissing her forehead, he continues, "Your uncle Mike, I don't know why your mama keeps on saying that you'll like him the most, maybe because he's usually chill and laidback? But I guess it's pretty cute for you to make him guess different kind of scents. Did you know he teared up when he saw your mama's baby bump?" Pieck smiles more, "I know, what a crybaby like you.   
  


"He couldn't keep his hands off of Hange's bump, wanting to feel you kick or move that sometimes whenever you do, we call him about it and he gets overly excited, he talks to you so much whenever he gets the chance so I really won't wonder if you grew close to him eventually."   
  


He caresses her cheek and Pieck leans on it, her eyes never leaving her father's face, "Your aunt Nanaba…" he sighs, "she's so much more of a handful than your mama when she was pregnant. She's the loudest, the most fussy, the second she doesn't see me with Hange, she's gonna go on for how dangerous it can be and all these scenarios in her head just keeps spinning and spinning. If she wasn't your mama's best friend, I would've not allowed her to go near Hange for 9 months."   
  


Levi smiles as he recalls all those moments he and Hange had when they were pregnant, it was chaotic and full of surprises as to how Pieck can make them show sides of them they really weren't vocal before.   
  


He notices that Pieck is starting to close her eyes so he gently tries to put her back in her crib when she urgently open her eyes and shakes her head as if what her father is doing is unacceptable. Levi lets out a soft and small chuckle, "You're not letting this chance of me talking nonstop slip away, are you?"   
  


Her smile reaches her eyes which melted Levi's heart, "Who do you want me to talk about this time?" He asks, Pieck reaches for her bottle and Levi feeds its content to her.   
  


He then remembers six faces of which Hange call their children before— grown children.

"Let's start with my cousin, shall we?" He asks as if Pieck is gonna verbally response. "You have the same black hair and eyes as her, as Mikasa. She's such a gloomy brat I don't know if I should be worried you'll end up like her but you got your mama's genes, they're not gonna fail me, right?" He says with a smile, "When she knew of Hange's pregnancy, she reprimanded me as if _I_ don't know what do with _my_ own spouse and child.

"Eren," Levi sighs, "is as bubbly as your mama, but not as hot-headed as he is. He's a reckless one, I'm telling you, and I'm not letting you near him any time soon." He scowls and Pieck laughs, "Do you like seeing me frown? Just like your mama, huh?" She laughs more and he smiles because of it.

How dumb does he look right now because of the constant change of his expression? He don't know, but for his daughter, he don't mind. 

"When we tell them the name we picked for you, he got so giddy all he was saying the whole day— if not week, was your name. He used to call Hange as mom just to irk the life out of me, but can you believe he called Hange as Pieck several times already? That's how he's reckless and dumb.

"Armin is the timid one, I think I'll let you play with him from time to time when you grow up, he's the only one I can trust when it comes to children, I know he's gonna be gentle with you. He's the supportive yet honest type. He even bought books for him to read to you while you're inside your mama's womb."

Levi smiles with the memory once more, "Mikasa has to stop Eren from commenting while Armin is reading you stories, saying you won't understand Armin but that's just him. Don't you agree?" Pieck lets out another small laugh and Levi nods.   
  


"We always knew Sasha loves food but it came to me and your mama's surprise she knows shi— stuff about what pregnant people should eat for this type of thing or whatever, I just buy whatever food she says. She's the one who looks far ahead into the future when it comes to taking you out on adventurous dates when Hange allows— yeah, not me because I won't." 

  
  
Pieck blinked in a curious manner and Levi sighs, "Fine, I guess I'll allow you when you're not a teenager anymore." Pieck smiles as if she understands what Levi is trying to say.   
  


"Connie," Levi sighs again, but with a smile on his face, "he's the one who joked a lot about how you're gonna change how I am in the sense of showing my emotions more. What he said wasn't a lie and it annoys me because he's correct, but not because I'm doing stuff for you." She gives a small nod, "Out of them, he's the lucky one who always feel your kicks and movements right off the bat, I'm taking it was your way of agreeing with him, huh?" 

He pecks his daughter's cheek. "Jean, yeah I can trust you with Jean too. I trusted him many times when it comes to your mama especially when she was pregnant, he's extra cautious and always looking out for her. A true gentleman, he was able to hold himself back many times from punch— hurting Eren when he's being noisy during the times Armin reads to you.  
  


"It was ironically fun seeing them in the kitchen, while I was cooking and Sasha was telling me step-by-step as if I didn't always cook for her before, and when Hange wants to go near us, Jean has to persuade them not to. Connie then puts a hand over their bump and ask if you were excited, and you always respond."   
  


When Pieck finished the content of the bottle, Levi puts it back to the table.

"But I was weirded out when Jean said he wanted one, right after we allowed them to visit after you were out in this world already. It's not like they can just buy custom-made babies for them to enjoy," he deadpans, very much aware Pieck is not gonna respond or joke back, "you pretty thing is made with love."   
  


Pieck closes her eyes as she falls into deep slumber, utterly satisfied with the stories her dad has shared to her without even taking a minute to think about it, only pausing when she reacts.   
  


"And the pretty thing has now fallen asleep." He kisses her forehead once more and lays her to her crib. "Good night, Pieck." He whispers, giving her head a small caress before leaving the room.   
  


He enters his shared room, lays on his back for a few seconds, then to his right where Hange is situated. He's about to hug her when Hange tilts her head to ask, "Did she woke you up?"   
  


Levi lets himself adjust and relax into back-hugging her, he kisses her shoulder, "No, I just couldn't sleep suddenly, and I think it's because she was gonna cry."   
  


Hange chuckles, "Aww, you're so overprotective."   
  


Levi got flustered even though what she said was true, "Shut up, go back to sleep."   
  


Hange caresses his hand, "So what did you do to make her go back to sleep?" Levi tells Hange everything, from carrying Pieck to humming her lullaby to telling stories about their three friends. While Hange would just smile or let out a small laugh whenever Levi says he has to hold himself back from cussing.   
  


As he gently talks, he observes that Hange's closing her eyes already so he reckons he stops, he pecks her cheek and was about to snuggle on her neck when she whined, "Continue."

"You are exactly just like your daughter." Levi says in an amused tone, "She did almost the same when I stopped because her eyes were already shut." Hange smiles with what he said, in turn making him smile. Levi then continues about how he told Pieck about the six brats they once took care of the most.

Levi was kind of expecting that Hange would make side comments but all they did was smile a little bit more. When he did finish telling about those six brats, Hange lets out a laugh and then falls back into sleeping once more, making Levi think that Hange just let him finish his story.   
  


"And now, the other pretty thing has fallen asleep." He whispers, hugging Hange a little bit tighter, "Good night, Hange." He kisses the top of their head, and just like his spouse and his child, he falls asleep right in an instant too. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was way more self-indulgent than i thought it would be, but am i surprised with myself at this point? of course no
> 
> also!! i made this within 2 hours so i hope u guys enjoy reading ahehehe <33


End file.
